<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553971">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus'>FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trail of petals left, and lights on low<br/>His heart knows as red grows face<br/>On trail his stride begins to flow<br/>A mind begins to wonder, as picks up pace</p><p>Yet out of corner of an eye<br/>Something amiss, so with a pause<br/>A scan of what has gone awry<br/>But nothing is seen to give just cause</p><p>Then a sudden force, and landing on something plush<br/>Above he sees, her, and his eyes give a roll<br/>A laugh from him, and a from her a push<br/>Into couch he sinks, until a click; she has full control</p><p>Cold metal on wrist, a gentle bound<br/>Warm lips making seal of redden cheek<br/>A whisper and in response a single sound<br/>Above she did lay, but now she made couch creak</p><p>She helped him turn, his head below<br/>And legs high above. She bent and gave a kiss<br/>Before sitting, to let him, make her glow<br/>TV light flared, as two found bliss</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>